Conquering Fears
by YuriChan220
Summary: It's do or die. Sword Maiden and Priestess must overcome their greatest fear in order to defeat the Goblin King. Sword Maiden x Priestess. Yuri, Shoujo ai. Don't like, don't read.


**Conquering Fears**

**Pairing: Sword Maiden x Priestess**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Goblin Slayer or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Here I go again with this. The girls are just too beautiful to ignore, so that's why I'm writing this. Sure, I kinda looked them up as a resource, but that's about it.**

**Hope you all enjoy it~**

"Onee-sama, wait up!" Priestess tries as hard as she could to follow the Sword Maiden, now her "big sister".

"There's no rush, Priestess-chan," the older blonde says as she slightly turns her head while stopping. "We haven't even been through the cave yet. Fortunately, there's no trouble in here as far as I can tell."

"That's a relief..." Priestess says. "Though, Goblin Slayer-san went ahead for some reason. Maybe he wants to keep going without waiting."

"That's just him. We can do without him. He's a great warrior after all."

Priestess nods as she clutches her staff. For a blind woman, she can be a great guide. Although, she still has a weakness to goblins and if any appeared, both of them would be frightened. But there are none to get in the way of their path as they know that Goblin Slayer himself would take care of them. And that's why he ran ahead.

"Well then...he's a great bodyguard at least," Priestess giggles.

"I believe he would be a great bodyguard considering how he's helping us out." Sword Maiden says

The girls go further and further inside the cave until they can see light. Priestess gasps happily as she runs ahead with the Sword Maiden catching up to her. They have found the exit and they find themselves on a small hill, looking toward the next down that's just miles from where we are.

"Look, Onee-sama!" Priestess points toward their destination. "We're almost there! We can get our materials and gear there as well!"

Sword Maiden nods. "Mm-hmm. I'm sure we'll find what we need on our journey."

Priestess looks around for their Knight until she sees him standing there at the edge. "Goblin Slayer-san! We made it! We can finally-" She stops as he holds up a hand, signaling her to stay back. "Eh? What's the matter?"

"He's probably sensing something. Something is not right here..." Sword Maiden looks around as well.

Priestess stays close to her "big sister" and looks around to see if anything is going to jump out at her. All of a sudden, a large green hand stretches out and grabs Goblin Slayer to toss him straight toward a wall of rocks, injuring him.

"AHHH! Goblin slayer-san!" Priestess screams.

Sword Maiden is also scared. The one that grabbed the knight is a Goblin King. He's probably mad that his goons were slaughtered and now he's going for the girls too. Not on her watch. She HAS to conquer her fear right now. She draws out her sword.

"We're going to fight that?" Priestess says.

"We have no choice!" Sword Maiden replies

The Goblin King is over 15 feet tall, wears a cape with blue clothing on him and wields a large spiked club. He roars as Sword Maiden charges at him to slash his leg back and forth a few times. He retaliates by swinging his club to the left, but Sword Maiden dodges it and dive rolls to dodge the overhead smash with the club. She proceeds to slash him once more. He stomps his foot to push her back due to the great impact and force and swings his club again.

"Watch out, Onee-sama!" Priestess cries.

Sword Maiden dive rolls out of the way to evade his attacks and slashes him once again. He appears to be a bit slow, but smarter than the other goblins. Regardless, she has to defeat this one in order to move on. Priestess runs toward the goblin and tries hitting him with her staff as hard as she could just for back up. But with another stomp of his foot, it pushes both of the girls back, but knocks Priestess down.

"He's too strong!" the little blonde says.

Sword Maiden recovers from the blow and continues fighting, slashing with all her might against the giant goblin. Priestess recovers shortly after and raises her staff.

"Holy Light!" she shouts

A yellow glow appears at the very tip of the staff and flashes before the Goblin King's eyes, temporarily blinding him. This gives Sword Maiden a great advantage and starts hacking away. Priestess circles around the Goblin King as he shakes his head, the blindness wearing off and stomping his foot. Sword Maiden holds her ground and dodges his attacks. Priestess uses her Holy Light attack once again.

"Great job, Priestess-chan!" Sword Maiden calls. She slashes him in the arm and dive rolls to dodge his next attack.

"Thanks!" Priestess calls back.

The Goblin King is severely injured now due to Sword Maiden's constant slashing. He is bleeding everywhere, but even that doesn't stop him. He continues attacking Sword Maiden with everything he has, but due to Priestess's Holy Light attack, he can't do a thing now. A few more slashes here and there and he drops down to one knee. He can't go on any longer. Sword Maiden sees this chance to finish him off. Jumping on top of him, she punches him in the head and stabs him in the head as hard as she could, killing him instantly and dropping to the ground. She pulls the sword out and an angry Priestess hits him with her staff.

"That's what you get!" she shouts. "You think I'm afraid of you!?"

"Priestess-chan..."

"You're nothing to me! NOTHING!"

Sword Maiden quickly grabs her shoulders. "Look at me, Priestess-chan! Look at me."

The younger blonde pants a little from her little rage and calms down. "W-we did it…"

Sword Maiden takes off her blindfold to reveal her beautiful hazy blue eyes. "We sure did. Thanks for your help back there. Both of us conquered our fears."

The little blonde smiles happily and hugs her "big sister". "We won, Onee-sama! We absolutely won!"

With that, the Goblin King fades away, leaving out tons of money and a few health potions to carry with. Both she and Priestess take the loot.

"So which way now?" Priestess asks.

"I believe it's down the path here," Sword Maiden points to a dirt road. "But first, we must tend to Goblin Slayer."

"Right."

The girls help out the injured knight, give him a health potion to cure his injuries and the three of them are off to the next town.

They pay some money to upgrade their equipment, buy some items to help them on their journey and they are on their way to spend some more money to stay at an inn. Of course, Sword Maiden offered to sleep with Priestess and Goblin Slayer didn't mind one bit. They go in separate rooms to get ready for a bath. Sword Maiden and her "little sister" strip off their clothing and the older blonde warms up the tub.

By the time it's filled up, both of the blondes climb in the warm tub and sigh with bliss. Nothing more relaxing after a nice battle.

"Onee-sama?" Priestess says. "I have to ask: what made you want to fight that Goblin King anyways? When you had a fear of Goblins before?"

Sword Maiden chuckles. "I believe I finally found courage. If I were to hold back, you and I would be slaughtered. Then, he would've taken Goblin Slayer as well."

"You were so brave," Priestess says, putting a hand on her cheek. "I think I'm...falling in love with you more now."

"That is so sweet~" Priestess smiles and then holds out her arms. "Come here, Priestess-chan~"

The little blonde gasps happily and embraces the older one with a little splash of water from the impact. Sword Maiden strokes her hair gently with a smile on her face.

The two of them realize now that they are unstoppable with good teamwork, no matter what they feared in the past. It's all water under the bridge. About 10 more minutes in the bath, they both decide to get out, dry themselves and get in bed...naked because they feel it's more comfortable under the covers.

And they do just that. They snuggle next to each other under the warm covers with Priestess pressing herself against her "big sister".

"Ready to go to sleep now?" Sword Maiden whispers.

"I'm so ready~" Priestess whispers back.

"Then...a Good Night Kiss before that?"

"Absolutely."

They intertwine hands, lean in and share a passionate, heartwarming kiss. Not only as reward for winning and working together, but just a routine of theirs they do every night. They pull away and Priestess snuggles against her "big sister", falling fast asleep. Sword Maiden kisses her on the forehead and closes her eyes as well.

"Sleep well, my dear little Priestess-chan," she whispers before sleep takes over.

**A/N: This was heavily inspired by God of War 4's first boss fight. I wanted Sword Maiden to fight, so I did. Hehe~**

**Have a nice day~**


End file.
